Harvest Moon: The Lousy Reality
by Barzini
Summary: So... You think that the game is that simple? See how it is done in real life, in this amusing, unique way of presenting the successful series set in real life, Singapore! OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I lifted up the hoe and brought it down again, and hummed a tune as I prepared the field.

"Ready the land, ready the hoe! Ready the plants with a water hose! Ready the harvest with a sickle stroke! Ready the crops, steady the food!" I sang happily, as I worked.

Hello, my name is Barzini, just a typical farmer living in Singapore. In games, we see that everyone, if they play the game well, would end up with 50000G everytime and kick an evil corporation out of their town? Please. That is total nonsense.

We have to practically buy the land ourselves, it is not always conveniently left behind by a late Grandfather. Also, we don't even have a barn or coop. Sure, we can buy them, but it is a lot more easier to build them! Also, guys and girls aren't so easy to woo, if you know what I mean. Really, it's not a simple matter of giving berries to him or her to gain two friendship points. I mean, this is the lousy reality!

In Singapore, everyone has to go through years of proper education, primarily because all of us are trained to do commercial farming through GR.

Green revolution in Geography, take that.

Anyway, I own a small plot of land in Singapore, where I grow blueberries and strawberries. I earn just enough to get by. I don't have a barn, I don't have a coop. Just a dog called Doraemon. Yeah, I'm childish. Whatever.

So, do we undergo education? Answer is yes. I take chemistry, where we learn about the Haber process, which is the process of creating fertilizer. In Physics, the angle by which water hoses should be fired, so as to conserve water and maximize the amount of land that can be watered per litre of water.

In Geography, we learn about the Green Revolution, Blue Revolution and the importance of water. History, things about food riots in Africa and other developing countries. In maths, differentiation for architecture in case we are building coops and barns. Oh yes, ratio for fertilizers with respect to acidity of soil.

School life is typical for all Singaporeans, any parents who did not send their children for education will be jailed and fined. Interestingly enough, despite being a democratic country, Singapore has been under control of one party for over 50 years.

I'm attending one of the Opposition Parties' rally today. I know... I am too young to vote... But...

The Opposition leader, Low Thia Kiang stepped onto the stage, holding a hammer, and the crowd erupted. I held up my own farming hammer and cheered.

"People of Singapore. Good evening. Thank you for coming to Aljuined farm today, to support, the Worker's Party." The leader said, and the crowd again roared.

I took out my HTC Touch and called my dear friend, Diane, anxious to alert her to my position, as she was in the stadium.

Correction: Or so I thought.

"Where are you? Low Thia Kiang is speaking already!" I shouted into the phone.

"What? What rally?" Diane murmured into the phone. Apparently, I woke her from her slumber.

Two things about Diane. She is always slacking, and she always sleeps. First chance she gets.

In fact, in school, a fire broke out and she was asleep at that time. I smacked her, and was squealing about fleeing and guess what's her reply?

"Let me burn!"

Xxx

"God! You wanted to attend the Opposition rally!" I shouted into the phone so that Diane can hear my voice above the din.

"I... Oh ya! I'll get there right now."

Xxx

I watched anxiously for my other favourite candidate within the Opposition to speak, but after two hours, there was still no sight of him.

"Where is my cat! Where is my _Mao Mao_!" I squeaked.

_In Chinese, the term 'Mao' symbolizes cat, and the candidate's name is Chen Show Mao. Therefore, when I said "where is my Mao Mao?" I simply meant, where is my cat?_

"Now, our next speaker for tonight will be Sylvia Lim, the chairman of the Worker's Party." The MC said and the crowd cheered.

"Where is my-" I was about to repeat a sentence until I heard a voice inform me, "I saw him in the MRT earlier. He is on his way here."

I turned around and saw Diane, in a T-shirt that screamed that she was a Green Day fan, big black spectacles...

Me? I always dress in a simple coloured T-shirt, and jeans. Oh yes, MRT stands for Mass Rapid Transit, or Singapore's version of a high-speed train.

"Brilliant." I said and gestured for her to sit down beside me.

"This rally is more awesome than I thought." Diane said in awe, and I nodded excitedly in agreement. I passed her a miniature flag of the Worker's Party to Diane.

And did I mention she speaks with a British-American accent which she picked up from an International School?

I am so envious of it, but sadly, though we grew up together at the orphanage, I have failed to pick it up, but instead, able to converse fluently in proper English, singlish (broken English with terms from various Chinese dialects, Malay thrown into one sentence) and Chinese.

Diane's Chinese ability... Let's not go into that...

"I trust you have done your homework already? Before you came here?" I asked, and as usual, she shook her head.

"I give up..." I threw my hands up and as if on cue, my _Mao Mao _stepped onto the podium.

"Boo Yeah! I shouted, and waved my hammer, as the crowd went into an uproar. Diane started chanting, "Worker's Party! Worker's Party!" and we laughed at our enthusiasm for people who aren't even old enough to vote.

Maybe that's the spirit of the Hammer.

Xxx

I took a hose and slowly walked across the field spraying water on my lifelines, also known as the trees which would later give me blueberries and strawberries. After I watered the field the size of one-eighth of a soccer field, I went into the toolshed and pulled out a small box containing bottles of insecticide. Well, it is sold to us in this huge barrel, but I packed them into small quantities that would be what is required for my field, in case I use too much. After that, comes the routine of killing weeds.

And when I am done...

"My plank... Ah!" I beamed as I found the long wooden panel which I had bought just three days ago.

"Now..." I lifted up the plank, and brought it into my traditional, but cosy little house. Wooden paneled flooring... Brown paint on the walls... A fireplace... Kitchen and toilet, and one simple bed.

"Let's see, Ah-Ha!" I pulled out my favourite book from the bookshelf, Lord of the Rings, and took out a thick brush from my bag, which I placed into a can of waterproof paint. Gold colour of course.

I took out the brush and in swift but firm strokes, copied the font style of Lord of the Rings to write the name of my farm.

Your allowed to name your farm at age 16, something you should be looking forward to since you first picked up the watering can.

After a few minutes, the words in gold, written according to the so-called Tolkien's font.

_The Shire_

I smiled at the board, and took out a chisel, and carved flower decorations around the corners of the board, before using a fine brush to add a slight touch of grey within the carved areas of decorations to give it a rustic touch.

"Volia!" I grinned and held up the board delicately, and left the house, after grabbing the ladder from my toolshed, I made it to the entrance of my farm, and nailed the board to its rightful place.

"Beautiful…" I muttered as I climbed down and admired my masterpiece.

"Wow, that's not bad at all."

I turned around and saw Diane, smiling at me and I waved.

"Beautiful isn't it? Oh… I can see it now… Welcome to The Shire… Land of peace and tranquility." I said with a sweeping gesture of my hand across my farm.

"Sure, it also emphasizes on the fact that you're a nerd." Diane said cheekily and I scowled.

"Hey… That was uncalled for." I said and Diane walked towards the end of the farm which had a nice view of the sea.

"How much did you get this land for? Sea view and all. Can't be cheap." Diane asked, and I nodded.

"I saved up for six years to get this piece of land. Cost me 600,000G… Including whatever money that my grandparents left me. My late parents' money of course, I did not touch." I said, and closed my eyes as the sea breeze swept in land.

"When you say money, you of course did not sell the items that your family left you?" Diane quizzed, and I gave her a look of utter exasperation.

"DUH! They're the only things close to heart that I have!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So, we going to go shopping or what?"

"Okay. Let's go then."

Xxx

"Cool! Check that out! Whole irrigation system on sale!" I looked on enviously as I walked past a shop specializing in high-end equipment.

"Diane! Look! Look!" I said excitedly as I saw the latest Genetically modified crop go on display, apparently they are weed-resistant.

"Diane?" I turned around and slapped my forehead in exasperation as I saw her clutching on her iPhone 4 like her lifeline, playing Zombie Café.

"You… Forget it." I said wearily and continued walking, looking at the new farming goods that always seem to attract my attention so much.

"This is interesting… Sprinklers will make farming easier by a lot… Oh! And this!" I squeaked excitedly as I took on the task of taking a brochure from the salesman, and scanning through it.

"30,000G… Saves water… Stainless steel… Channel water from existing well… Good!" I said satisfactorily, and looked up.

"When will this promotion end?" I asked the elderly salesman, who gave me a kind a smile.

"You have six months, dear child. Till then, I will always be here."

Xxx

"Are you serious? Your seriously going to save up 30,000G?" Diane asked me for the umpteenth time, and I nodded once again.

"Look. It will increase productivity by several folds! Several! And even if my farm expands, this irrigation system can still cover it!" I said, desperately trying to prove to her my point.

"But still… It's THIRTY THOUSAND! Not THREE HUNDRED!" She said loudly and I grunted.

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah… Have you watered your crops?" My tone became serious, and Diane's face turned a slight red.

"I… I… I might have forgotten." Diane said, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"What if your crops wither again? You'll have to bunk in with me, and I'll have to give you another month's worth of food again!"

"Yes…. Fun, wasn't it?"

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will stop here… Because I need OCs! :D<strong>

**Name:**

**Farm name:**

**Crops grown (Minimum one, maximum two):**

**Relations to either Barzini or Diane:**

**Note that no one can own a machinery or any livestock, yet.**

**This story will be co-authored between Diane, my friend in real life and myself. I write Chapter One, she writes Chapter Two, and we alternate.**

**I know some parts of this story is already, NOT the Lousy Reality. But hey, I can't make everyone happy!**

**So, the next chapter will be by Diane, and I shall wait until she moves her hand to the computer.**

**Meanwhile, what are you waiting for? REVIEW ALREADY :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello, I'm Diane. So I guess I'm supposed to tell you all about me huh? I don't know what I should be saying….maybe hi? Well I already said that….can I say that again anyway? Yes? No? I don't care, I'm saying hi again anyways, so…hi!

Well, that was a stupid start….this is a lousy reality anyway, and reality sucks, so I guess that's okay.

Okay, got this lame intro where I say hi…I think this is the part where I should be talking about myself.

Me? I guess all you should know about me is I'm a farmer in Singapore. Everything else…I guess you'll get to know more about me as you read on.

That's right! Don't be lazy dammit! Go read on, it won't kill you!

That reminds me…I should really go out and water my bananas and mangoes….but I rather play Zombie Café, and there's only ten more minutes before my Very Fancy Tiramisu is done, yay me! I guess I'll just cross my fingers and hope it rains so I won't have to water it…

Please let it rain! Please! I'll cross my toes as well for good measure…

Damn, I still need a name for my farm, I hate coming up with names. Barzini named his farm 'The Shire', Cheyenne named hers , "The Picolo's Haven", and Xenia's is "Safe Haven"…and as much as they are my friends, what kind of name are those? No offense guys. Of all the names! I mean, you could have call it something super awesome like…Shibal Awesome! See, that's more…awesome!

I looked out at the window and saw Cheyenne watering her peaches, and I saw that she was almost done, having already watered her corn earlier. I'd bet my farm Barzini had also watered his crops…oh well, I hope Xenia didn't. Then I can gripe with her about it!

Just 10 minutes more, I'll get my food done and set more food to cooking and I'm off to bed. Night people!

Xxx

" BAAARRING"

"Stupid phone…." I woke up abruptly to the sound of my phone ringing furiously. Groaning, I picked up my phone and squinted at the screen. 63 missed calls, all from Barzini, and-hey! My Gello Mould is done cooking! A part of me woke up as I skipped Barzini's call and opened up Zombie Café.

After making sure I had attacked some other cafes, set my zombies to work, got new food cooking, and 3 more missed calls later, I exited Zombie Café and I hit speed-dial number 1.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get a couple seconds more sleep, but a loud, shrill voice on the other end of the phone gave me no mercy.

"Have you watered your crops? School starts in an hour!" Barzini yelled, his loud voice came blaring through, and I groaned.

"I'm not deaf…don't shout!" I murmured, "I can do it when I come back from school anyway…."

"No! Do it now!" Barzini's defiant voice shouted again, and I cursed myself for not setting my phone on silent.

"I'll live. I'm going back to sleep, see you later," and I promptly hanged up, set my phone to silent mode and went back to sleep.

Xxx

I reached school just as the bell rang, yes! On the dot! Slacking at its finest! I guess I was now physically in school, if only I could also be here mentally…well that's what friends are for!

Xxx

"No! It's Bean Revolution!"

"Green Revolution! There's no such thing as Bean Revolution! Even though I sleep so much in class, even I know that!" I yelled back at Xenia, amused.

Xenia, decked in black from head to toe except for her green vest, pushed her long ebony hair to the side, which had whipped itself to the front of her face, and huffed.

"Hey you al-" "Please tell this mad woman it's Green Revolution, not Bean Revolution!" I stopped Barzini from finishing his sentence as I not-so-nicely-shouted in his face.

"Uh, Xenia…it's Green Revolution, there's no such thing as…Bean….Revolution," Barzini gaped at Xenia through his glasses.

"Yeah! No such thing as Bean Revolution, Hehe….sorry Xen-Xen!" Cheyenne piqued in, taking a break from reading, "Animal Farm"

Xenia grumbled, "Well Bean Revolution makes more sense, since it's about beans, you know seeds…and it's not all about green…stuff…"

"Keep telling yourself that," I smirked, "Now fork over the 500G!"

I pocketed the money with a smug smile on my face, but it fell slightly as Barzini asked, "Diane….did you water your crops?"

"Hey! Look! It's a flying buffalo!" I exclaimed as I pointed at the imaginary buffalo with a great flourish. "Nice try, you didn't water them, did you?" Barzini didn't even turn around, dang….but Cheyenne did!

Cheyenne's questioning face stared back at me as I laughed heartily, joined by Xenia, but Cheyenne laughed as well afterwards.

Xxx

Xenia suddenly perked up, "Oh my gosh, you guys won't believe what happened yesterday!" Xenia's hazel eyes twinkled as she continued, "So I was walking home yesterday, when suddenly I heard this horrible singing. I swear, my ears nearly bled, it was…atrocious! So I turned around and saw this…really, really tall boy behind me. He gave me a…smile, or at least, that's what I thought it was, and he started flirting with me!" Xenia wailed at the last part as I burst into laughter.

"Really tall guy? Horrible singing? I bet it was Seiki!" Barzini laughed as well, followed by Cheyenne and I grinned inwardly that Barzini had forgotten about my un-watered crops.

Xenia grumbled, "Next time I'm see that….cretin…" she didn't continue, but instead, waved her fist angrily in the air.

Cheyenne pouted, "Seiki tried flirting with me too!" I laughed even louder and Cheyenne continued, "I tried to cover my ears in hope of drowning out the….sound….of, "jhusst teh wayyy yew ahree", but is awful off-pitch, off-tune singing still rang in my ears! Curse you Bruno Mars!"

"Oh, by the way Diane, you're not gonna weasel your way out, you're coming with me to the store later!" Barzini piqued in as he looked me into the eye.

"Curse you Barzini!" it was my turn to mutter under my breath.

Xxx

"Why am I here again?" I groaned as I trailed behind Barzini, who was pouring over different kinds of seeds. High Yielding Varieties, and some other genetically modified stuff.

They're just seeds dammit! I knew I shouldn't have come with him. Gah, I'll have to somehow live through a couple more hours of this dastardly form of torture. I reckon he should just grab the first pack that looks nice and go plant those.

"Because," Barzini started in that tone of his, "I', choosing the best seeds for my farm so I can get a high yield! You should care more you know!"

"Yeah yeah…I'll care when cows give coke instead of milk and they can dance ballet." I turned to my phone and busied myself with my café.

I could hear Barzini's loud sigh and I glanced up to see him go up the old geezer who owned the store. I could hear something about more seeds, or some kind of irrigation thinga-ma-jig. Argh, this is so…frustrating.

It should be like on those gaming consoles, where all you do is mash buttons and concentrate on a small screen all the while sitting happily on a nice comfy sofa! You could also be enjoying nice air-con, maybe have a nice drink as well!

Or even like Zombie Café! Just tap on a screen, set food to cook and wait. I can also watch my zombies going about, serving food and attacking other people's cafes!

Why can't owning a farm be as easy as owning a virtual café?

Xxx

Once you've seen one packet of seeds, you've seen em all! I decided to call up Xenia and see what she was up to, and also to rant to her about how boring this was.

"Xenia!" I screamed at the phone as I heard her pick up on the other end, "Save me! I'm at the store waiting for Barzini, and I'm just about dying!"

"The store is such a rip-off! I hate going there too! I try to only go there during their big sales, otherwise I stay away!"

"I know right? Hey! Why didn't you have to come?"

"Well, because-" suddenly Xenia's voice petered out as a much louder voice wailed in the background, " Cuz yeww ahree beeuteful, jhest tdhe wayyyy yew ahreeeee!"

I snickered and Xenia's annoyed tone came from the other end, "I swear, if he comes here and—"

The line suddenly got cut off. Poor Xenia. Actually, no, poor Seiki, Xenia will probably let him have it! This could be good! Looks like I've got something to look forward to tomorrow!

Xxx

About an hour later, we finally left the store. Barzini didn't buy anything, but he was droning on about that irrigation system again! I thought he would be over it yesterday, but apparently not.

His eyes lit up and his words tumbled out one after the other, "I can't wait till I get 30,000 G! This irrigation system is fantastic! Did you see how high-tech it was? I just had to check it out more closely after yesterday and it's even better that I thought it was! "

I groaned, "We went over this yesterday! Seriously, those things are freaking expensive! You'll be broke just thinking about saving for that! And no, you can't change the subject this time!"

"Hey, look, the pros of this thing will make my farm superior to yours by far! In just a couple of months I can earn back what I'll pay for this!" Barzini protested as he waved his hands wildly.

"You keep on telling yourself that! What's wrong with your current irrigation system? It's much better than mine you know!" I shook my head at Barzini's high aspirations.

"Only the best for my farm!" Barzini declared with a flourish, and I suddenly grinned.

"Okay, I support you getting this new fancy-pansy irrigation system!" I laughed, and I could only laughed harder when Barzini looked at me questioningly.

"Just let me keep your old one!"

Xxx

You will never believe how excruciating school is with Barzini seated beside you. Whenever I put my head on the desk, he'll give me a rather-

"WAKE UP…" He hissed, and I sat up grudgingly.

"The teacher isn't even looking!" I complained but Barzini shot me his famous death-glare, which would make anyone, including Seiki, shut up in a few seconds.

As the teacher went through differentiation for architecture, I placed my iPhone under my pencil case as I continued cooking in the Café, and attacking a friend of mine in this class.

"Bring down one power, and minus one power. Okay?" The Additional-Mathematics teacher said, and our class nodded.

"Okay! Take out your workbook and do the practice on Differentiation. Seiki, you share the book with Diane, do not sit with Shaun, you'll only disturb him."

_Geez, thanks Ma'am._

I swore I saw Barzini smirk… I swear… I'll kill that sadistic piece of-

"Yo Diane." I heard a chair pull up beside me and I forced a smile as I turned to face Seiki.

He forcefully took my book from me and started going on and on about this girl from the opposite block, whom everyone knows Seiki likes.

She shot him down 6 times in 4 years, but this person's hide is stronger than the sweep of a ruddy machine gun.

"Seiki…" I said as nicely as I could, but he continued his incessant babbling, which was also clearly interrupting Barzini's _aura_ of thought.

_This was going to be a so-called wonderful day._

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I said Diane would write Chapter 2, but her god-like speed (that's god-like sarcasm by the way) made me publish it now.<strong>

**I edited it the day she emailed it to me. So.. Here it is!**

**Anyway, I got a third co-author, who would be writing chapter 3, then me, chapter 4, Diane, chapter 5, so on and so forth. **

**I apologise for the vague OC skeleton. Please, we are still accepting OCs.**

**Name:**

**Crops Grown:**

**Farm name:**

**Relationship to Diane or Barzini or (our new writer later):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Note that you are not allowed to own machinery or livestocks just yet.**

**What are you waiting for! Review already!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Hannah here. I'm not taking a break from work… not at all… you never saw me. I'm in sunny Singapore, on my farm, halfway through watering the crops. It's hard work, let me tell you that!

My small farm grows tomatoes, of which I love, and sweetcorn. Pretty much gets me by. And if you _really _wish to know, the name of my farm is Alice of Human Sacrifice. There's no need to get into the history of the name…

Just blame Vocaloid, okay?

ANYWAY. Off of that, I wasn't able to attend the Opposition Parties' rally, so I just watched it on telly. Then I got back to work… and now I'm taking a break again. Well, it's not a break, as such. I was drawing a new version of the picture I pin onto the sign that announces that you have just arrived on my farm.

Not that anyone actually comes to my farm. If they did, I'd be talking to someone else, not myself. So shoot me for being a loner.

I suppose it is my fault though. I am the one who keeps to myself, ignores everyone else, the girl who plays Pokemon and listens to really depressing music… I have a sad life. Hardly my fault, that one. It's what I like.

Why the hell am I contradicting myself?

I prefer drawing and writing to farming, but hey, this is what I do. Thanks to my grandparents and my parents, I had already wangled this land for myself. Luckily. It's a rare thing, inheriting a farm. Everyone else usually has to buy theirs.

Maybe that's why they hate me so much.

On the plus side, learning how to farm through the GR and all of my books is a bonus. I do like to go shopping, but hey ho, it's time to go to school.

I stopped drawing and put the picture safely in my schoolbag to finish at school, wound up the hose and hung it back on the wall, and went to the small house to lock up. It's nothing to be proud of, just a small shack with a bed and a kitchen and a bathroom. Everything I need. Calendar, phone, and TV.

I smiled at the posters hanging on my wall, blew a kiss to the one of Adam Gontier (yes, I'm a freak, so zip it) and shut the door, and locked it.

"See you later," I whispered to no one.

* * *

><p>School bells. I hate them. Remind me of funeral bells. Loud and depressing.<p>

I pushed my way through the throng of people at the entrance so I could get to my first class, 'Making Good Crops' early and finish off my picture. I only had two more Alice's to draw, for God's sake! It would hardly take a few minutes.

I got to my classroom and sighed in relief. Thankfully, it was empty of students and teachers alike, so I had about ten minutes until our teacher came in and began setting up for the lesson. I threw my bag under my desk and retrieved the paper from the front pocket. It had escaped unharmed, so I got out my pencil case and continued on the fourth Alice-please note that the fourth Alice is two people, a brother and a sister.

Ten minutes passed too quickly for my liking, and when the teacher strode in whistling, I hid my paper from him, but he just smiled at me.

"Drawing a new sign for the farm? It's that time of the year," he sighed, chatting to me as if I was just anyone. "In fact, I'm just starting on mine…"

"I might come and see your drawing skills," I chuckled, joking with him. He seemed to take me seriously though.

"Ah, you won't want to. It'll shrivel your brains up…" he muttered to himself as he got all of the equipment needed for the class out.

I blinked several times in confusion before shaking my head and getting my essay out from my homework. How I managed to finish it I don't know. Everyone else had started to pour into the classroom, laughing and talking to their friends, not giving me the slightest glance as I made some slight adjustments to my first of the two fourth Alice. Ah, well.

The teacher rammed his knuckles on the table, the class was silenced, and the lesson began.

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was boring," I said to myself as I ran from the classroom to break. I liked to get out of the classroom first so I could avoid the riots going on in the corridors.<p>

However, I was hardly lucky today.

"Oi, Z!"

Oh, crap. It was him. The big boy who had decided to pick on me ever since I started high school loomed over me as he strode over with the large, over-confident steps of a school bully. Everyone was scared shitless of him.

"I'm aware that I have a first name," I snapped at him. He chuckled.

"You don't need a first name, because you're no one here," he laughed. The classes had formed a interested circle around our battle, leaving me with nowhere to escape without looking like a coward.

"Screw off," I said amiably. The circle snickered, but immediately shut up when he glared at them.

"No one tells me to do that and gets away with it!" he roared, and pushed me straight through the crowd, while I was holding the picture. Since I had broken through the circle, I turned and fled before he could do anything else to me.

And I promptly crashed into a boy my age. He was familiar, but it wasn't half embarrassing when I knocked him to the floor.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I apologised, before I noticed two halves of a precious piece of paper fluttering to the floor, and I felt sick. "My picture!"

"What happened?" The boy asked as he got up, dusting himself.

"Oh." That boy said when he saw Seiki run over.

"Barzini to the rescue..." I heard he mutter as he stepped forward.

"Hey! Seiki!" That boy, supposedly called Barzini, shouted, and that large boy stopped dead in front of him.

"Out of the way, Barzini." He growled.

"You know that girl who is in the class in that opposite block? We've become quite the good friends. Do you know that?" He said calmly and Seiki's face turned red.

"Are you threatening-" Seiki growled but Barzini cut in.

"I suppose I am. Well?" Barzini stepped forward, and looked up at the towering bully.

Suddenly, to my amusement, his eyes welled up in tears as he started to hyper-ventilate and stormed away.

"Wow, that was a neat trick. What girl?" I asked that boy, hoping for a pointer or two.

"You don't know? Goodness! Sit down. This is Diane, Cheyenne and Xenia." He gestured at the girls seated at the round table, who shook my hand.

"Now, the girl that Seiki likes, I have known her for sometime. Not as long at Seiki, but we are good friends." That fairly-friendly Barzini said, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Funny how he hits on every girl he sees." Cheyenne said cheerfully, and Xenia burst out laughing.

"True! Desperate is spelled with S-E-I-K-I." Diane said ruefully, and giggled.

"By the way, after whatever location for Fireworks Day, it is Chocolate Romance day. I expect your farm to be doing well?" Barzini asked Xenia.

"Business is brisk, at least I get a little bit more than last time…" Xenia shook his head.

"Go figures… Everything is so expensive in Singapore nowadays." Cheyenne said, and Diane nodded furiously in agreement.

_Anti-government huh. This Barzini and Diane._

"How did you get tangled up in that Seiki mess anyway." Cheyenne asked, a sly twinkle in her eye.

"He just likes to bully me!" I flailed my arms, shaking my head.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll get his payback in due time. Our English teacher wants to skin him alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is a chapter by our third author, BurningMoon.<strong>

**Her standard of english is a lot better than mine, for someone who is only... Let us just say, young and vibrant :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Either way, we are still accepting OCs!<strong>

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Name of farm:**

**Crops grown:**

**Note that no one is allowed to own machinery or animals yet!**

**So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW ALREADY!**


	4. Chapter 4

I took another gulp of coffee as I struggled to stay awake until the end of the results of our General Elections. I had one television placed near the field of my farm, and I have been sitting on this chair, watching the results since 8pm.

Now, it is 2am...

Now, one thing about Singapore, the country is divided into Group Representative Constituencies and Single Member Constituencies. When a GRC goes to a political party, it gains five to seven seats in parliament. And the latter... Well its name tells you enough. The Opposition Parties in Singapore have never in our history, taken down a GRC, which have been considered fortresses of our ruling People's Action Party.

However, the Worker's Party, in the last election, almost defeated the ruling party in a GRC with 44% of the votes. This time, the Worker's Party placed their top guns into the area, pitting themselves against our Foreign Minister.

I watched the television wearily as the Ruling Party received victory after victory.

"Where is my Mao Mao..." I said sadly, and I took out my textbook, to study on The Geography Of Food. Yes, I know it is midnight. But I am crazy that way.

Suddenly, my phone rang, and the Fall theme of Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley, sounded. I took a look at the phone, and guess who it was?

No, not Diane. Xenia.

"Haha! Barzini! Your precious opposition parties have zero in parliament so far!" I heard her cheery voice over the phone.

"Hey... We haven't heard from the WP's old fort and Aljuined yet." I said, already slightly discouraged, although most National Solidarity Parties, Worker's Party and Singapore Democratic Party had lost by a narrow margin, with vote percentages averaging at some 46%.

"Ha! Barzini! Remember! You owe me a meal if the Worker's Party loses in Aljuined! Just look at raw data! The PAP has never lost in a GRC-"

I was not listening to Xenia, but my eyes were fixed on the announcer of the electorial results.

_"And Parliamentary General Elections 2011, the electorial results of Aljuined-"_

"And the PAP team has the Foreign Minister in the team! A Unionist as well!"

_"The Worker's Party.110,290 votes-"_

"You see my point?"

_"People's Action Party. 60,489 votes. I hereby declare, the Worker's Party as the __Elected __party for Aljuined GRC."_

My jaw fell open and I could hear the roar of my neighbours in their farms. My entire area has been staunch supporters of the opposition.

"This cannot be..." I heard Xenia's voice as I jumped up and roared with laughter.

"See? The Impregnable Fortress has fallen!" I shouted, comparing the fall of the GRC with that of Singapore in the Second World War period. Because of Malaysia's many banana plantations, Japanese soldiers could feed themselves well, and Singapore's so-called Bastion of British Might fell, with the British blowing up the Causeway of farms that linked Singapore to Malaysia.

"Wait! Your so-called fortress of the Worker's Party has yet to be reported! The new PAP guy there contesting is not bad!"

_"Electorial results for Hougang SMC, 82,039 votes to the Worker's Party. 21,063 votes to the People's Action Party. I hereby, announce, by the power of the people, Hougang SMC to be under the sphere of influence of the Worker's Party."_

"No..." Xenia's faint voice came over the phone.

"Ha! Ha! Take that!" I did a Barzini-Victory-Dance as I taunted her on the phone.

"I guess I owe you a meal..." Xenia said, and I laughed.

"Nah... It's okay. I don't mind." I said cheerfully as I turned off the television.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Xenia said jokingly, quoting from the Lord of the Rings and I laughed.

"Alright. See you in school tomorrow. Goodnight." I said, and hung up.

I smiled to myself, cheering the Worker's Party.

Xxx

I hit my alarm clock and pried myself off bed.

So tired... Consequences of staying up late to check out the Electorial results.

"Mmpf!" I groaned as I pulled myself up.

"Time to call Diane..." I muttered to myself and tapped my phone's speed dial, and placed it on speaker.

As the phone attempted to connect, I went out and picked up the water hose, and turned on the tap, causing a constant stream of water to flow out.

Suddenly, a mailman riding a bicycle came along, and dropped a letter into my letterbox.

"Now, that is curious…" I muttered, and the thought of some special bill that we have forgotten to pay made my head ache. That means one step away from my irrigation system.

After watering my plants, I opened the letterbox and saw that it was addressed to me as a personal letter, primarily because there wasn't a logo from a government organization.

_To: Emilio Barzini_

_Fireworks Day will be held two days from now, as a celebration of the taking down of a GRC by the Worker's Party. Please note that the fireworks will be fired from the sea, which means coastal areas will have the best view. Fireworks shall be fired for three hours. Please enjoy these three hours with your friends and family. _

_From: The Worker's Party_

Xxx

"Hey guys." I waved at Diane, who had miraculously managed to wake up, and has been sitting in class, listening to music.

"Diane?" I said, and as I got closer to her, I could hear the clashing of cymbals and intense drumming blasting from her headphones.

I shook my head in resignation and sat down at my place beside her. I then jabbed her and she finally noticed my presence.

"What was that for!" She complained, and I grinned.

"Hey, you need a good jab to pay attention to me. You'll get deaf by the way." I pointed at her headphones and she smiled.

"If I get deaf, I'll simply tune up the volume. You studied history yet? You have a test today right?"

"Huh? I thought it was Geography?" I gasped, and she looked uncertainly at me.

Despite being in the same class, I took a different subject combination from Diane. She had Literature of Harvesting and Geography Elective. Me? The history nut I am, I took Pure Geography just to pick up History Elective.

"But Xenia is studying history!" She pointed at the black-haired girl, who was bent over her book.

"Bu- But!" I stammered, knowing of my impending doom.

"Good luck to you." She grinned and I scowled.

I hastily took out my History textbook and turned to the story of the Hero of Silicon Valley in America. Apparently, Universal Studios wanted to demolish an entire town there to make way of a Harry Potter themepark, but some dude who inherited a farm bought the deed and they lived happily ever after.

Well... That is just a summary anyway.

"Hey Barzini! Hey Diane!" Cheyenne smiled as she entered the class and I gave a nod of recognition.

"Hey Cheyenne!" Diane smiled, and suddenly, the image of a Venus Flytrap came to mind. Cheyenne... A Butterfly... Diane... The carnivorous plant. Wait... Why did I have this image?

"What are you up to?" Cheyenne pulled up a chair and sat in between us.

"History... I studied Geography yesterday by accident." I lamented but Cheyenne shot me a queer look.

"What?" I said defensively and she laughed.

"It is! Why are you studying history!"

I pointed at Xenia and flailed my arms.

"But... But... She..."

"Xenia is just doing some late homework!" She clapped me on the back.

I closed my book and glared at Diane, who shrugged.

"I was right. Three things that threaten Singapore's food survival is water, war and... Diane."

Xxx

"Anyway, on Fireworks Day, do you guys want to come over to my farm and watch?" I asked, waving my fork at the three girls.

We were having our half an hour break, to get a quick bite. And a short rest. But in Singapore, where farming is 24/7, dream on.

"Oh! So you want to add an irrigation system to your farm!" Xenia said, and I nodded enthusiastically, the topic of inviting them thrown out of the window temporarily.

"What do you grow on your farm again?" I quizzed, and she pointed at her chocolate bar, and with her mouth full, I could make out...

Bweadfood.

"Breadfruit?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Wow... Cocoa... That is just so cool." I said in admiration, and she smiled.

"It wasn't easy. But I managed."

I nodded and turned to face Diane who was stomping her foot on the floor, and let out an estranged cry.

"ARGH! MY FREAKIN' ZOMBIE DIED! GAH!"

"Zombie Cafe?" I said sympathetically and she nodded and was about to unleash a tirade towards me until I turned to face Cheyenne, who looked like she really wanted to be entertained, from the look on her face.

"So... Cheyenne..."

No response. Save her from the Diane syndrome please...

I smacked the table and she jumped, coming out of her trance.

"Oh. You called?" Cheyenne smiled sweetly, tilting her head to a side, and I nodded curtly.

"Yes, I called. Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was horrible! This really, really tall boy behind me, kept on disturbing me and tried to flirt with me! I almost died from his atrocious singing!" Cheyenne wailed, and I burst into laughter.

"Seiki?" I quizzed and she nodded her head energetically.

"His horrible singing was relentless! I tried to cover my ears in hope of keeping that awful sound out... But... 'Just the way you arre...' his awfully off-pitch and off-tune singing penetrated my hands into my ears..."

"Curse you! Bruno Mars!" Cheyenne swore loudly, as I smiled silently and shook my head.

"Haha! Looks like you and him could be a good pair." I teased, and Cheyenne punched me in the arm while I roared with laughter.

"Hey! That was such an insult!" Xenia chided and I waved them down.

"Alright, alright. I apologise. You two should forgive me. Right? Diane?" I turned to face my old friend.

Instead, she muttered, "Here comes the Devil."

I closed my eyes and turned to face Xenia and Cheyenne, who were seated directly across me.

"Yo bitc**s!" He said loudly and rudely gestured me to move along the bench so that he can sit down.

"Ey Barzini. Why you so handsome?" He said, still attempting to piss me off for some three years.

I rolled my eyes and continued to attack the fish on my plate.

"Ey. Why so pretty ah? Want go out with me?" Seiki asked Xenia and Cheyenne who answered almost simultaneously-

"NO!"

Xxx

"Geez! He is so desperate!" Xenia grumbled and we murmured our agreement.

"Goodness... I hope his grapes wither..." I said loudly in exasperation and the girls squealed.

"You swore!" Diane gasped, and I said pointedly, "Even the Pope of Vatican Farm won't tolerate him."

"Correction to that statement. It is the Harvest Goddess." Cheyenne said and we all smiled.

"Alright, I got an invitation to you folks." I said and Diane raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking us out on a date?" Xenia gasped and I scowled.

"Does it mean that each time I ask you all out? I am like... Three-Timing?" I asked logically, and they nodded.

"Seriously?" I said, exasperated and they laughed.

"Alright... What invitation." Diane asked, and I showed them the letter regarding Fireworks Day.

"Oof! Sounds fun!" Cheyenne said, and the other two nodded.

"Yep... Nice little picnic in The Shire..." Xenia started to dream off, until I flicked my fingers in her face.

"So we set? Just bring a little something from your harvests so that we have something to enjoy while watching the fireworks, alright?"

Cheyenne and Xenia nodded enthusiastically, however...

Diane gulped and said in an unusually high voice, "Regarding that..."

I cast a look at her and nodded, and I thought I saw a hint of relief.

Just within that instance of an incomplete sentence and a nod, a lot of sentences got through.

_My crops have withered. I got nothing to bring._

_Its okay. No big deal._

_Alright. Thanks._

Or something more or less similar.

Xxx

"Okay class... I know these are is the last lesson for today... So bear with me, alright?" Our chemistry teacher said, and we gave no response.

"Alright, please try to produce ammonia from hydrochloric acid and nitrogen. Wait, why ammonia, class?"

Seiki raised his hand and the teacher pointed at him, "Because smelly ah, fun."

The teacher rolled her eyes and he tried to convince everyone around him that it was the joke of THE century.

He was oblivious to the fact that probably the 5 people around him was ignoring him, and maybe to the fact that Cheyenne beside him was struggling to contain the urge to kick him where it really hurts

"Ammonia is beneficial to the plants for growth..." I mumbled and the teacher nodded.

"Very good, now remember to wear your safety goggles..." Our Chemistry teacher said, and we nodded numbly.

... Just forty-five minutes to salvation...

Xxx

"NO! DON'T PULL THE NITROGEN GAS PIPE AWAY FROM THE HYDROCHLORIC ACID SO FAST!" I roared at Diane, who must have been most definitely playing her iPhone in class.

"Fine! What do I do next?" Diane said, holding the beaker of failed attempt in making fertilizer.

"You take the nitrogen and bubble it in. For thirty minutes. Wait for something to form." I said stiffly, and sat down while Diane handled the experiment.

"SLACKER!" Diane accused me and I glared at her until she died down.

"Just look at Takt, that new foreign student working with Hannah in this combined class. They are so bloody capable and they work so well together even though they're from two different classes!" I pointed at the two, who were barely talking to each other, as if telepathy was working its magic.

"Hey, it's not as if your chemistry is THAT good." Diane retorted, and I frowned. Well… That was true…

"But did you notice? Takt's like always avoiding everyone…" Diane whispered, and I nodded. I would have been glad to make friends with her and learn some chemistry tips.

"I know right? I mean… Oh well… Maybe Hannah will introduce her, or maybe that new girl you know, that fella… Gina? Knows her?" I asked Hannah, who looked at her friend some rows in front and shrugged.

"I don't quite know whether they know each other. Well, you see… Gina and I are friends, yes… But she is like an exact clone of the perfectionist you which kinds of send me in a North away from South pole on magnets." Diane reasoned, and I nodded before realizing her mistake.

"It is north away from north… Diane…"

"Now, you see what I mean?"

Xxx

"Hello Gina and… Uhh… Takt. Pleased to meet you." I shook their hands and sat down at the table near the canteen along with the rest of the "old blood"

Gina smiled and nodded while Takt seemed to be unusually uncomfortable. There was this… Uneasy silence as everyone sat for a moment looking at one another, as if someone was about to stand up and scream about a new doomsday prophecy, ever since that dude claimed that the world would end with all our vegetables dying.

"Ah… Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." Diane said, and everyone stood up and made their way to the stalls, and fought with the rowdy crowd for something trashy to eat from the vendors just to fill our stomach for another six hours of grueling, Singapore-styled slave studying.

When everyone sat back down, that silence seemed to be easily broken, with everyone now keen to abuse the teachers as much as possible, and complain about the piles of homework that they are getting.

"Bloody hell. TKH wanted to keep me back for Fireworks Day..." Gina grumbled and I gave a cry of surprise.

"Are you kidding me? Your like... Top for the cohort?" I asked, wagging my finger at her.

Gina shook her head and pointed at Takt.

"She's queen."

I turned to look at Takt, who was blushing slightly.

"You... Are my contender then." I smiled, and looked at her, and to my surprise, she gave a small, sly smile.

"I await your challenge then."

As if we were in a classic Harvest Moon stand-off, we held each other's gaze, as if mentally competing in a staring game already.

Hannah who was reading Death Note, looked up and gave me a hard kick under the table and I yelped.

"Whatever was that for!" I asked, and Hannah paused for a while before she shrugged and resumed reading her book.

"Anyway, you two want to join us for Fireworks Day? The view from my house is perfect." I commented while chewing down on the strawberry cake that I made yesterday. It tasted excellent. The quality of the strawberry has really increased a lot ever since I started plucking up the courage to use manure as fertilizers.

"That sounds lovely. I always wanted to go and see the fireworks, but my farm is too far inland." Gina sighed, and I nodded satisfactorily.

"You, Takt?" I asked, and she nodded silently.

"Hannah?" I asked, and she nodded a bit too quickly, and I clapped my hands together, satisfied.

"Perfect. See you all later tonight."

Xxx

"Alright… Settle around here." I called out, as the group of us moved towards the patch of grass in front of the field, and laid out a large picnic cloth.

"Barzini! How old is that!" Diane asked me as I pulled out a WW2 era radio.

"Oh shut up." I snapped at Diane, and turned on the music, which was extremely clear, compared to the modern radios we use nowadays, which Diane looked on in surprise before shrugging.

"Alright… We have about an hour before the fireworks start flaring." I took a look at my watch and opened the basket that I even bothered taking out with me despite my home being at such a ridiculously close distance.

"Wait, Barzini… Did you get ready for Valentine's Day?" Cheyenne winked, and my eyes widened.

"Oh. Har-Har."

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter finally done. Sorry for the absence. Despite this being the holidays, life has still been hectic.<strong>

**On another note, we will be losing Diane as a writer, due to one reason and one reason only, fine maybe there are more. But I allowed her to drop it as a favour she did for me :/**

**So, BurningMoon and I will be co-authoring this story. **

**Either way, OCs still accepted.**

**Name:**

**Farm name:**

**Crops grown:**

**Relationship to Barzini/Diane/Hannah:**

**Appearance and Personality:**

**What are you waiting for! REVIEW ALREADY! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Harvest Festival!" I shrieked as I ran into Barzini's classroom. "Barzini, Barzini! IT'S THE HARVEST FESTIVAL!"

He turned to me, looking shocked as I approached him, my face right up to his. "Okay, okay, I get the point!"

Diane and Cheyenne and the others were staring at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to take!" I wailed. "I know we should take something as offering to the Harvest Goddess-who is extremely pretty, from what I've seen in pictures-but I don't know what she likes! Does she like strawberries? I like strawberries."

Barzini blinked. "Uh. I don't know?" I could tell I'd just confused him.

"So helpful!" I wailed again. Then I calmed. "I have to go home."

"WAIT, YOU HAVE SCHOOL!" Barzini roared at me as I left.

"Damn."

He rushed out to me as if to stop me leaving the school altogether- of which I was no longer doing.

"What's your next lesson?" he snatched my timetable from me. His eyes widened. "You take art?"

I pulled it off him, my head burning. "Yeah, so? It's not like I'm the only art student. I do take farming classes." I stared him right in the eye. "You know that day when I met you? I was holding a piece of paper, which ripped in two. That farm sign I have? That was the original."

"Oh..."

"Now, I have to go to my art lesson, so if you'll please let go of my bag, I'll be off," I answered with a sigh, looking pointedly at his strong hand. He let go, but before I could escape Diane, Xenia and Cheyenne appeared.

"Did I hear right? You take art?" Xenia exclaimed. "You're so brave! Hardly ANYONE takes art, and whoever does is suddenly a homosexual according to Seiki."

"WHAT?"

Cheyenne nodded soberly. "Yup. I think one guy actually dropped it because of the rumours."

I knew him. Usually he came into art all happy, then one day he just walked in, announced he was dropping it, then walked back out. It was such a bummer. I liked to talk to him. So that was why he dropped it?

No wonder we were, like, a four person class.

"So, the Harvest Festival," Diane interrupted. "What are we taking?"

"Peaches!" Cheyenne said immediately. "I've saved my best ones for this!"

"I'll probably take cocoa," Xenia mused. "I think the Harvest Goddess prefers chocolate over breadfruit."

"I win-I'm taking strawberries," Barzini boasted. "Her favourite."

"DAMMIT, I SUCK!" I wailed. "Screw it, tomatoes will do, right?"

Diane gave Barzini a pleading look. He sighed, and nodded to her. Xenia, Cheyenne and I ignored it, and instead started talking about where it was going to be held.

"I mean, usually everyone goes to a certain place, but I think we're allowed to hold our own small ceremony at a private place," Cheyenne started.

"Doesn't there have to be running water and a little shrine thing?" I asked.

"Kind of. But we have to go and meet up with everyone first because you see… It's like a gesture and it's impossible for us children to afford a Harvest Statue… Anyway, the nearest Harvest Festival statue is in Marine Parade… We'll go there at… 4pm? After our remedial." Barzini sighed, gesturing at his stack of Additional-Mathematics papers, and Diane sighed, and nibbled on her plate of Malay rice.

Recess time. At least I was enjoying the time I had with my new found friends.

"Oh yes! Remember when we went for the Fireworks Day? Something happened on Diane's farm." Barzini grinned and Diane glared at him, her face turning a slight shade of red.

"What?" Xenia asked, cocking her head, and Barzini shrugged, laughing to himself, waving his chopsticks around, mimicking the action of water sprouting, but we were still as clueless as before, and he did not bother explaining, he kept shrugging when pressed for information and laughed at Diane's face.

Takt however, was back to her introvert self, eating her fishball noodles and not commenting on any of the events. Thus, when the Diane fever died down, that oh-so-familiar tension came back again.

"No! No! Put it there slowly! Yes!"

We all turned around to see a huge figure of the Harvest Goddess towering over us in the canteen, and the girls screamed, and Barzini fell off his seat. From its height, it looks like some sort of mathematics equation towering over us (for those who fear maths a lot, you know what I mean).

"WHAT! THE! HELL!" Barzini shouted, and a face popped up from behind the Harvest Goddess, smiling and waving at all of us.

"Nelly! I swear to God! One more time you try to catch me unaware! I will! Kill! You!" Barzini shouted, getting back to his feet and sitting down, wagging his finger at the girl, while Diane was laughing, poiting at him.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't resist doing that!" She pouted, and sat down beside Barzini, forcing Takt to move away, and the girls broke into a slight giggle, and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"So? Have you found a partner to dance with for the festival? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Nelly urged, tying her long black hair, watching Barzini as he fell silent and continued eating his food.

Poor guy…

Xxx

"I swear… I forgot that there was this damned dance to do…" Barzini muttered under his breath as he tried to confide with his inner group of friends.

"You had best dance with Nelly. She'll haunt you to your dying days…" Diane mimicked a ghost floating about and Barzini shot him a glare.

"Why don't you dance with a friend? It'll be so much simpler? No?" I asked him, and he seemed to consider that suggestion for a moment before shrugging- A non committable answer.

"Anyway… I got classes now… Bye…" Barzini said in a surprisingly dead voice and drifted away, leaving us, the girls behind.

"Nelly's really pressuring him huh." Takt commented, and we nodded.

"Just look through his phone. There's more text messages from her than the rest of his contacts combined." Cheyenne responded and we laughed, moving to the street soccer court in the school to watch an all girls team play.

"Go Katie! Go!"

I looked up and saw a girl with chestnut brown hair, beads of perspiration kicking a ball, and it swept forth towards the goal post, and rebounded, and everyone threw themselves onto the floor, crying out, and if some sort of World War II veteran saw this, they'd think that some sort of mobile artillery piece had been fired-

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I looked up a little and saw the ball rolling towards me, having made it's contact. Seiki was writhing on the floor, the ball having made contact with a man's most… "Protected area"

"Seriously! Why did you act all hero-like and stand down there when everyone got down?" Someone shouted from among the crowd and they burst into general laughter, and he stormed away, tears in his eyes, his face red from anger and humiliation.

"Hey Diane! Hey all!" Katie said as she saw Diane, taking a towel to wipe her perspiration, and we waved back, moving back to congratulate her on her brilliant "score".

"Geez thanks…" She laughed, and we made our way slowly back to class. We had an hour's break as Barzini took a much more what he defined as "superior" subject due to the fact that it was called Pure Geography instead of the Geography Elective that we took. Of course, he learnt more, and he would live in denial that we learn almost the same things as he did excluding the extra topics that Pure Geography students had to learn.

"To be honest, Barzini's issue could be solved extremely easily…" Takt said after a moment of silence, and we turned to face her.

"You see… Can't he just dance with a guy friend?" Takt asked, and Diane shook her head.

"One, Singapore only allows lesbians, not gays. And it is improper for guys to dance with guys. Girls dancing with girls are fine… And you think that Barzini will do that? He'd probably say something along the lines of… Forget it! Or uhm… Go to hell!"

"Two, I think that Barzini is slightly against gays although he didn't show it everytime he sees a gay couple…. I remember the time I was with him when we saw a couple, he saw them, shook his head and sighed, and continued walking."

"He could be gay…. Jealousy I guess?" Katie answered, and everyone giggled. Barzini a gay. Wow…

"Impossible… He says that Emma Watson is his wife… " Xenia replied, and Cheyenne wolf-whistled. But it was true, girls could easily dance with girls if they had no option of dancing with boys, therefore, boys during this event either made themselves ill, sprained their own legs, or thickened their hide and asked a girl out.

This was going to be fun…

Xxx

"All ready?" Diane giggled as Barzini walked out of the classroom slowly, as if for the first time, even seemingly reluctant to step out of a mathematics classroom.

"Yes… And uhh… Hannah?"

"Mhm?" I looked up from my sketchbook, and he saw him take a deep breath.

"Dance with me."

Of all the things in the world, I was certainly NOT expecting that. The books tumbled out of my hands and I hastily bent down to pick them up.

"Seriously? A simple no would have sufficed!" He muttered, and I hastily nodded my head.

"Yes… Yes… Okay… Let's go now." I said quickly, and we all left, with Diane, Cheyenne, Katie, Xenia and Takt falling behind a little to giggle amongst themselves.

Correction: This MAY be a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! This was written by Hannah herself, and edited by me because she has been so busy. Okay not that I wasn't.. Anyway I think I owe all of my readers a decent explanation for why the hell I have not been updating.<strong>

**You see, I am having my GCE O Level Examinations, and had been studying :P Simple enough :P Either way, I welcome more OCs and would really love if you could drop a review! I would get back to writing in a week and a half's time because my exams would be over and I would be as FREE AS A BIRD XDDD**

**What are you waiting for? Review Already!**


	6. Chapter 6

I swear. This is the worst and most God-damn embarrassing thing I just did in my whole damn life… I was doing history sometime ago and I swear… I'd rather be a frontline soldier in the Soviet Army in Stalingrad than even move to the Harvest Festival to dance with a girl… Much less a guy….

Well, Barzini here, with a special TV offer! (Sorry, I was watching Epic Rap Battles Of History, Billy Mays VS Ben Franklin) Okay, what am I saying? Anyway, I just asked Hannah to dance with me, first off, she is a friend, which would be heck lot less awkward than me and though Nelly would probably dance with me, I don't want to get her hopes up on ANYTHING.

Okay, so now, we are on the way there, and I think my friendship with Hannah probably died with asking her to dance.

There was this awkward silence between us, not helped by the bunch of… Of… GIRLS behind us.

"So… How's life?" I cleared my throat, and turned my head sideways to face the girl whose head is oh-so-lowered, and clutching onto her sketchbook as if not using as much force would actually kill her.

"Mhm? It's okay." She answered pointedly, effectively ending any attempt by me to make conversation.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard my iPhone ring, and the name I see was Madwoman. Okay, I have got codenames for everyone in my contacts list. For example, for Diane, if she was to call me, her name would appear as Blink 182, for obvious reasons. Then, Katie would be known as Emo. Thus, Madwoman will be…

"Wait for me Mister!"

The voice sounded from behind us, and I quickened my footsteps, as the "Mister" statement was clearly directed at me, as I am clearly the only guy in this group advancing along the streets of Marine Parade,

"Look, its Nelly!" I could hear Diane gasp, and I closed my eyes, and stood still, appreciating the beauty of life fully for once, ah the delicate brushing of the wind across my face, as if alerting me to my impending doom.

"Hannah, could you kindly please move on first? I got an issue of a personal nature to deal with first?" My voice went grossly higher and sweeter, and I saw Hannah give a shiver as she nodded, and I cracked my knuckles and turned around to come face to face with Nelly, staring right into her green eyes, and I got such a shock that I gave way, walking back one or two steps, and losing all the sense of hostility.

"So, we going to dance or what?" She said, walking ahead of me, and seeing that I wasn't moving along, she paused and I followed her hesitantly, thinking of the best way to break it to her that everything was… Well, planned.

"So who is your second partner for the Harvest Dance?" She asked, and I stopped in my tracks, my mouth agape.

"SECOND PARTNER?" I bellowed, and she grinned.

"Yes, this year is a three people dance! Asked anyone yet? I got a friend in mind actually, she would love-"

"No, no. I got someone in mind." I said hastily, and walked with her, casting furtive glances at the girls behind us, and I swear I saw Diane displaying a "V" sign with her hand, and waving it at me, and I mouthed the words-

"Filthy mudblood."

Oh yay. Two people dancing. One more awkward situation to deal with. Remind me when there are times when I felt that I actually should fall sick?

Xxx

"Hannah! Hannah!" I cried out when I saw her, her arms crossed and bags already at the side, some distance away from the gigantic statue of the Harvest Goddess which Nelly had made stood there, all painted, and I must say, it looked pretty lifelike, the statue having a lush pink, and one hand holding a fruit basket, and the other holding a melon pan, with her head tilted to a side, smiling.

"Yes?" She was already in her goddess costume, a pink skirt and her hair tied into a bun. The dancing always comes before the Harvest feast. That's when they bring in this huge pot to cook whatever everyone had brought. Sometimes it tastes nice, sometimes, it does not, really depends on your luck what everyone had put in.

"Have you heard? It's a three way dance. Then, a two way dance. And I got a text from Cheyenne saying… Nelly's with you? So the three way is settled then. The two way?"

This was getting interesting by the minute. Wait no, not interesting. Things are going straight to hell real fast. Now I have to decide whom to dance with.

"The two way… Uhh…"

"Hey! Hey! Look at my costume!" I turned around and saw Diane in her pink gown as well, but with a little frills and some makeup on her face.

"Yay! You're in a dress! I need to go change out as well. Be right back, Hannah." I said, and she nodded curtly as I slung my bag across my shoulder and headed to the bathroom where there was an insanely long queue. However, the so-called "moving" of the queues was definitely faster at the boys side. God… I should have went back home to change before making my way here…

When my turn came, I changed into my farming clothes, and tied a bandana around my head. The standard dress code for men in the Harvest Festival. The girls are supposed to look like the Goddess, while the boys, like their lovers. Which primarily explains why the girls overwhelmingly outnumber boys in this place, with the males purposely spraining their foot, or making themselves fall ill SOMEHOW. It is said that eating lots of cheese is a famous method, for you end up having diarrhea.

"So hi guys!" I was going to walk towards the group of girls when a male suddenly cut in my path and made a beeline for the girls, and I saw that he had decently spiky hair, and he was already in the usual dress code.

"Katie!" I heard the man said, and hurried after him and joined up with the group, and the girls all looked up, and Katie's eyes fell wide open, and the corn she was holding in her hand tumbled out as she stared at the boy.

"LIAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She shrieked, and we all looked at each other, confused, but Xenia's hand was over her mouth. She flung the breadfruit at him, and smashed the other one at his head.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE! I SEE YOU EVERYWHERE. ARE YOU STALKING ALL OF US? KATIE, WHO THE HECK IS THIS? I SAW YOU YESTERDAY LOOKING AT ALL OF US. WHO ARE YOU. WHO? WHO? WHO?" Xenia was repeatedly attacking him and the moment she said the word-

"STALK"

It was like a green light for an all out assault on this boy.

Cheyenne was smacking him with her corn, Gina had smashed a pumpkin through his head, Takt was hitting the side of his pumpkin-flesh-covered-face with her potatoes, Nelly was had wrenched the boy's bag from him, and threw a potato at his chest, and Hannah had used her tomatoes to add red to the orange on his face, and I myself had pushed a few strawberries into his mouth.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Katie screamed and we all stopped and stepped aside. He was definitely battered by fruits now.

"Who is he?" Xenia demanded and Katie swallowed.

"He has a mad crush on me… Must I go on?" Katie replied, as if there she was even willing to plead with us not to further question her.

"Oho… Okay…" Xenia fell silent and we spent a few moments staring at each other before a large trumpet blare alerted us.

"The dance is starting!"

"Uhm… You two want to be alone?" I coughed, and Katie nodded steely, her eyes possibly even burning with a type of fire, decreeing, "I WILL KILL YOU"

"Come, let's go. See you later, Katie." We left hastily, and curiously, no one dared mention the event which just happened.

A man with a great black beard stood on a podium with a loud hailer, a great grin plastered on his face, himself in farming work clothes, and a bandana tied to his forehead.

"Please, we have the three people dance first! Get into your threes please!" He barked, and everyone started to move, and with my face bright red, I held hands with Hannah and Nelly, to form a circle, with the remaining girls also in their threes, Diane with a friend of hers whom I know not, and a person whom I recognize as her neighbor. Meanwhile, Takt with Gina and Cheyenne, while Xenia, the lucky one, ended up with two hunks, and she was positively beaming.

"Begin!"

A lady stepped onto the stage, dressed in the same costume, just that her dress had glitters on it, and sweeping her pink hair aside, she held up her ocarina and blew gently into it, the tune as if on purpose, slowly drifted through the dance plaza and even I, for a moment, forgot all the woes in this world. Then, we started going around in circles while holding each other's hands, and held up our hands as we twirled to allow other dancers to enter our ring and spin within us.

The ocarina's tune was light, but not so gentle till it was mundane. But forceful enough to keep you going.

As we slowly moved about the spots, everyone was smiling, and humming to the tune, and raising their hands slowly when the tune got higher, a cue for others to go within the circle formed by others, and lowered their hands when the pitch got lower, a hint to stay where you are and turn about in circles.

As the music ended, everyone applauded the ocarina player, and she bowed low, before leaving the stage and the bearded man took her place.

"The two people dance! Come on folks! Get movin'! Just like 'ow crops don't wait for you to water before they die! C'mon!"

The terrible part has come. Will I even survive? Who am I going to dance with!

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>There! :D One chapter done! Thank you guys so much for reading this story. OC Submission is still open!<strong>

**Name:**

**Farm name:**

**Crops grown: (CHOOSE TWO) (HOPEFULLY NOT REPEATED)**

**Relationship to Barzini/Diane/Hannah:**

**Appearance and Personality:**

**Either way, thank you guys for reading this! And I am super bored T_T So if you all are bored too! SAY HI TO ME AT PM! T_T**


End file.
